Desenhando De Vampiro
by BrambleclawIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Sequel to my other fic The Sketchbook, because I was so depressed when that one was over. I liked the idea to much to let it die, so i wrote this, hope you enjoy it! Epilouge Posted! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Happy thirtieth story! I've posted thirty stories in the week that I've actually been able to post them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite my stories. Hope you like this one! Don't own the Saga, and I am not Darren Shan!**

Darren had Gavner's book in his hands. He was searching for the vampire general in the winding corridors of the mountain, but he had yet to fond his missing friend. He had asked several people if they had seen him, but none had been able to recall meeting with Gavner that day, so Darren had to locate him himself.

He had searched through all of the halls and adjacent storage areas and the only place left to look was Gavner's bedroom. SO that was where he was currently headed to, his last option of finding his friend. The room was a t the end of a long hall, parallel to Mr. Crepsley's.

Darren knocked on the door, but when he received no answer he decided to go in. When the small amount of moss lining the walls began to glow, Darren took the time to glance around the room. The middle of the room looked identical to all the other bedrooms strewn across the mountain. A large wooden Coffin stood in the center, along with a wooden desk, a chair, and a large bureau. But the walls were a different story entirely.

Along the left wall was a mural, drawn on a piece of white parchment that stretched across the entire length of the wall. Darren placed the worn illustration book on the desk, and moved closer to look at it.

At the far end was a life size drawing of Gavner himself, although he looked younger, and with less scars. He was smiling, and had his fingers raised in the familiar position "Even in death may you be triumphant". Stretching along the wall were five different scenes, all running together like a movie.

The first of which, showed a large hallway, lined with spikes. A tiny Gavner showed at the far end of it, swinging in and out of the stakes like a pro. At the bottom was blackness, and Darren guessed that if you fell in, you would never get out. Above the pictures, there are words describing the pictures. In large cursive letters it read, "The Chasm of Darkness".

The next one was a huge leopard, stretching from the top of the wall to the bottom. Its eyes, the only part of the picture that was colored, were brilliant red, and it bared its teeth in a vicious snarl of attack. It had its shoulder muscles bunched like it was going to attack at any moment, and Darren had to admire the detail in the body of the animal. All the muscles were perfectly aligned, and it looked like it could jump off the page. Above it, in elegant writing it said, "The Mad Leopard".

Third was a raging storm. Lighting sprang from every cloud, and rain gushed onto the world below. In the middle of what seemed to be a field was a tiny Gavner. He was watching the ground with his head cocked to one side, as if he was writing on the ground to do something. Then Darren noticed the water that seemed to be rising on the ground, as if none was going to be absorbed. It was labeled, "The Field of Floods".

The fourth showed a giant mountain. It was gagged, and went almost straight upward. When Darren looked, he could see a small Gavner at the base of the mountain wearing a pair of shorts, just fastening his hands into the rocks at the bottom. He realized that Gavner was climbing the mountain, with no equipment, no shirt, and apparently, no shoes. Above it in Gold lettering it was labeled, "The Climbing of Vampire Mountain." With a start, Darren realized that Gavner was actually climbing Vampire Mountain, where they were currently located.

The final picture showed Gavner on top of a tree. He was gazing into the forest. Darren looked close and saw the outline of a person, drawing ever closer to the general. In Gavner's hand was only a small knife to defend himself with, and Darren could tell by the position of his muscles that he had been running recently. "A Run from Death."

Darren had no idea what the pictures were, but they were obviously a significant point in Gavner's vampire life, or he wouldn't have drawn them. Maybe he could ask about them later.

**(A/N) The prize goes to anyone who can figure out what the drawings are of : ) Did you like it? Did you hate it? I want to know, so I know if I should post the follow up chapter! Please review if it's not to much trouble!**


	2. Chapter 2

Darren backed away from the left wall, and the mysterious pictures it held of Gavner. It was brilliantly done, and Darren was once again astounded by the artistic abilities of his friend. The elaborate depictions were magnificent, and Darren had never seen anything like them.

He backed away though, towards the middle of the room and over to the desk where he had set down the book of illustrations. He flicked through it, and saw the similarities between those drawings and the ones on the wall. The same detail, the same steady lines. He set the book back down and turned to leave, when he saw the other side of the room.

Similar to the left side, the right had a piece of parchment paper stretching all along it, from top to bottom. But the pictures were very different. Instead of scenes they held people. Huge, life-size drawings of about a dozen people, all colored, and almost perfect.

Starting with Mr. Crepsley. With his orange hair combed in it's normal position, and his green eyes appearing to sparkle in the dim glow of the moss. He was clad in a brilliant red suit, with a cape. It was a vest, and red undershirt, along with red trousers and a pair of black shoes. He was smiling, an oddity in itself, and the scar adorning the left half of his face made it appear to stretch all the way up to his forehead. He looked happy, one of the only times Darren had ever seen him that way. Above his head, in gold writing it read, "Larten Crepsley".

Next to his mentor was Arra Sails. She had her arms crossed in front of her, but her face told that she had been laughing. Her windswept ebony hair was pulled over one shoulder, and her gray eyes contrasted with her pale skin. She was wearing a black top and black pants, along with a pair of female shoes that Darren didn't know the name for. Identical to Mr. Crepsley's, written in gold lettering was "Arra Sails", above the picture.

Third was a vampire that Darren didn't now. He had spiky black hair and had a confused expression on his face, but he was smiling. He reminded Darren a lot of Gavner. He was wearing a black suit, black jacket, a white shirt, black dress pants with a belt, and a pair of dress shoes. His eyes were deep brown and reminded Darren of chocolate syrup, and he had deep laugh lines etched in a round his eyes. "Patrick Goulder", was the name given at the top.

Next to who was apparently Patrick was Seba Nile. The old quartermaster's face had half of his mouth turned up into a smile, and his white hair combed back on his head. He was wearing a black outfit, with a red cloak. He normally dressed in pure red, like Mr. Crepsley, so it was odd for Darren to see him in black. The old man's sparkling blue eyes twinkled out at Darren form where he was standing, like his friend was actually standing in front of him. Sure enough, above his head in gold writing, "Seba Nile" was scrawled across the top.

The there was Vanez Blane. He was wearing a pure green outfit, and black cloak with matching shoes. His eye was missing, and of all the pictures, he looked the most natural. His mouth was turned upward in a small smile, like if anything happened it would go away, but it was steady and reliable the rest of the time. His remaining eye was charcoal black and seemed to be looking straight at Darren form where he was standing. It was an odd sensation, like he was being followed. In elegant cursive it read "Vanez Blane", above the games master's head.

Sixth was none other than Kurda Smahlt. Like always a smile played across his face, and in his hands was what appeared to be mapmaking equipment. His blonde hair was shiny, and looked like it had been washed, a rarity for the mountain, and his blue eyes sparked with life as he stood in the picture. He was wearing his usual light blue button-up shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. Above him "Kurda Smahlt" shone in bright gold wording.

After Kurda was Paris Skyle. The vampire prince. His long beard was hanging down his front and his usual grey robes rested on his body. He had the thoughtful look that he always seemed to have, and his eyes gazed upon something far away. "Paris Skyle", it said, above the elderly vampires head.

Next to him was Mika Ver Leth, raven hair swept behind his body, a brooding expression on his face. He was dressed all in black, his usual attire, and his eyes were cast sideways, looking at something next to him. He had the same frown lines Darren had always seen him with and looked as intimidating as ever. "Mika Ver Leth" adorned the top of the page.

Sure enough, next to Mika was Arrow. The bald prince's tattoos, black as night against the skin of his head. He was frowning as he gazed out, his deep brown eyes looking rather lethal. He was wearing black pants, and a sort of warp thing that came over one shoulder and under the opposite arm. "Arrow" was etched in gold above his head.

Darren gasped as he reached the end of the wall. Smiling back at the half-vampire, was himself. He was wearing the outfit he had used to travel in on the trip to Vampire Mountain. A dull knit gray sweater and matching pants. His own blue eyes gleamed, and all his teeth showed as he grinned. "Darren Shan" shone brilliant gold above his head.

Looking at all the people drawn across the paper, Darren couldn't help smiling to himself. These people were his family now, and the thought made him happy.

_**(A/N) The first chapter was Gavner's trials of intitiation! Congrats to all the people who figured that out! LOL :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Darren was mesmerized by the brilliant pictures. He could only gape at them from where he stood. They were incredible pictures of his friends, and Patrick, whom he had never met. They looked just as good as any photographs that Darren had ever seen, and there was something better about them. Maybe it was the fact that Gavner h=had drawn them himself, or maybe it was the fact that these are the only things relatively close to photographs that Darren would ever see of his vampire family.

"Darren?" A shocked voice came from the doorway, "What are you doing in here?"

Darren whipped around. It was the artist himself, Gavner Purl. "I was just-- just, these are great." He pointed at the scenes depicted on the opposite wall, and the pictures of the vampires on the right.

Gavner leaned up against the wall, smiling at Darren. "Thanks. Hey, you want to see something?" Without waiting for an answer from Darren Gavner walked over to the large bureau. He pulled open the bottom drawer, and started rifling through it. Darren stepped over to him, looking over the general's shoulder into the open drawer.

"Aw. Here they are." Gavner pulled out a stack of parchment paper, and set it on the closed lid of the coffin. He straightened the pages, and then handed them to Darren. "You can look at those if you want. I, however, have to step out."

Darren took the pages, and with one last smile, Gavner stepped back out into the hallway. Darren started to rifle through the pages in his hands. They were incredible.

"Finally a general" Was written in black letters across the top of the first page. It was Gavner. He was being carried down the hall on the shoulders of Mr. Crepsley, Arra Sails, and the vampire that Darren recognized as Patrick Goulder. Behind them, a stampede of vampires, including Vanez and Seba, marched, their mouths opened in loud cheers. Gavner had his arms raised above his head, his clothes were torn and bloody, but the expression on his face was pure happiness.

"A Funeral", was written at the top. It had a somber mood about the drawing. They were gathered around a large pit, full of a random assortment of twigs, and leaves. Mr. Crepsley, Gavner, Arra, and Seba were gathered around the edge of the pit. Larten had his arms wrapped Arra and Gavner eyes were rimmed red. Darren looked into the pit again, and noticed a white shape in the middle. It was a person. Laid on a stretcher, and clothed in white. He looked closer at the face, and noticed the stuck up black hair, and laugh lines on his face. It was Patrick Goulder, the vampire from the wall and the first picture. How had he died, Darren wondered?

"Hanging Around" the next one was labeled. After the funeral picture, the light mood made Darren feel much better. It was Mr. Crepsley and Arra. Darren's mentor had his shirt off and was standing in a lake. Arra was standing next to him, her arms outstretched to push him in, while his eyes were closed and he was shaking the water out of his hair. Darren had never seen his mentor look so carefree; he had to laugh at it.

"A Fight to the Death" was on the top of the next picture. It was Mr. Crepsley. He was poised in a fighting position, his upper body covered in blood, and a sword extended in his right hand. Another vampire stood across from him. He was huge! He had a spiked mace and a sword. His face was twisted in a rage-filled snarl, and he looked murderously at Mr. Crepsley. The whole scene made Darren shiver to himself, it was scary.

"A Deep Plunge", that was the small, cursive, black, label adorning the top of the next piece of paper. The scene showed a cliff, with two small figures at the top of it. A third was about halfway down the cliff, aiming for the body of surging water that crashed around the bottom. Darren peered at the small figures; the two on top were Mr. Crepsley, and Arra Sails. The diving figure was, as always, a smiling, Gavner Purl. He had his arms extended, ready to land in the white waters at the base of cliff.

"Eating" was all the next one said. Arra, Gavner, Vanez, Mr. Crepsley, and Seba were sitting in the dining hall, each with a bowl of bat broth in front of them. Actually, Gavner had extended an arm and knocked Mr. Crepsley's all over the front of his red shirt, splattering the unappealing brown liquid all over his front. He was glaring at his best friend while everyone else laughed maliciously at him.

"Everyone", this was the last picture in the stack. Darren gazed over it. It was a brilliant collage of the vampires. All poised in different positions, but they all flowed together, like they were meant to look like that.

Gavner, up front, brandishing two knives in front of him. To his left, Mr. Crepsley and Arra Sails, kissing as they held each other close together. To Gavner's right, Seba and Patrick, talking to one another. Above Gavner's head was the three princes' and a fourth one that Darren couldn't identify, each sitting on a throne. Above Mr. Crepsley and Arra was Vanez, holding a staff and smiling, his one good-eye twinkling. To the right of the princes was Kurda Smahlt, his eyes stretched wide with surprise, gleaming blue.

Finally, drawn in just below Gavner, to the left was Darren. In his brightly colored pirate costume he hadn't worn in forever. He was smiling, his teeth showing from the picture.

Darren looked at the picture, all the people he knew, some he was close to, some he wasn't and smiled to himself. Wondering if Gavner had any more pictures he could see.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, I will post another chapter as soon as I right it. Which could be tomorrow, or it could be Saturday. Who knows?**


	4. Chapter 4

Darren placed the stack of paper on the closed lid of Gavner's coffin. The pictures were beautiful, and an interesting look into all of the vampire's lives. He wondered if Gavner had any more pictures he could see. He decided to ask him, and turned to walk out of the room.

Reaching for the door handle he swung it open. Bu tit didn't lead into the hallway like he had thought. It was Gavner's closet, the door next to the entryway. There were no clothes in there though. The hanging rack was empty. Instead, the back wall was decorated with individual pictures, hung up to decorate the small room. Inside there were two crates of blank paper, another of pencils, and a final one of the many different colors Gavner used to decorate his portraits.

Intrigued, Darren stepped inside to get a closer look. There were about half a dozen pictures hanging on various nails inside the room. Like all the others they were extravagant and very detailed, and all were colored but one.

The first picture, the one at the top of the wall showed four vampaneze. There purple skin, and flaming red hair with matching eyes instantly distinguished them form anything Darren had ever seen. Darren remembered Murlough, his madness, and his violent tendencies, and suppressed a shudder. He had never met anyone so disgusting in his life, human or half-vampire. But these vampaneze looked different, not violent of mad, just wary, and ill at ease. "Our First Run In With Our Blood Cousins" was written as a title at the top of the page.

Darren remembered his conversation with Mr. Crepsley all those years ago, the topic being whether or not the vampaneze were truly evil. His mentor had said that while he didn't agree with the vampaneze's laws, and policies, he did not see them as evil. Darren had argued, saying that Murlough had been evil, and the things he was going to do to Darren, Evra and Debbie were proof. But Mr. Crepsley had stuck by his opinion. Now Darren understood what he had meant. Seeing the paper with Gavner calling them "blood cousins" had left him with a whole new side of the argument. They were relatives, of a sort; it was hard to hate your family.

To the right was an elaborate drawing of Mr. Crepsley and Seba. They were walking forward, but they looked far different than they did now. Mr. Crepsley was scar-free, and Seba looked much younger than he did today. Seba was smiling with closed lips, while Mr. Crepsley looked nervous and tense. Darren had never seen him like that; all his muscles were taut with nerves, where they usually where in a semi-relaxed position, not really seriously worried about everything. "Larten's First Trip to Vampire Mountain". Now Darren understood why he was so tense. Other than Seba, Mr. Crepsley had probably never met any other vampires, and judging by this crowd, he was smart to be worried.

Underneath them were Arra and Vanez. Vanez was wearing black robes, while Arra was wearing a sort of gold fabric. She was smiling, and twirling a staff in a wide arc over her head, while Vanez held his in a defensive position in front of him. The background showed that they were in the main Hall of Sports, standing in front of the bars, preparing for a match. "She Beat Him Like A Drum" was the title of this picture, and recalling his own fight with the vampires, Darren could understand why Vanez had lost to Arra.

Next to Vanez and Arra was a picture of Kurda and Gavner. They were seated on the floor of one of the tunnels, Kurda with his mapmaking equipment spread out in front of him. His mouth was open, and he was pointing frantically to one of the pictures, attempting to explain to Gavner how to make maps. Gavner had his eyes stretched wide, and one hand running through his thick hair in confusion. "Mapmaking; the Most Complicated Thing I'll Never Do". Darren had to laugh at that, but he knew Gavner was dead serious.

To their left was the black and white picture. It was Darren himself, in the Hall of Sport, the day he fought Arra on the bars. It was a diagonal view, and showed the two of them fighting as well as Kurda on the ground yelling and waving his arms to try and call off the match. "At Least Someone Earned Her Respect Today; and it Was Not Kurda." Darren knew that Arra disliked Kurda, a lot. But it was interesting to know that someone else realized it too, and that he wasn't the only one who noticed the tension between them.

The final one was Darren, Mr. Crepsley, and Harkat Mulds. They were dressed in their gear to travel to Vampire Mountain; it was the first time Harkat had taken his mask off. Mr. Crepsley was frowning at the little person, while Darren was staring wide eyed at him. Harkat was talking; you could tell by the way his mask would move in and out as he breathed in the air through it. "The Most Unlikely Trio of Companions You Have Ever Seen" was the title given to this final picture. Darren had to agree, but he wouldn't trade his two friends for the world. They were his family now, the only one he would ever have.

Darren softly shut the closet door and reflected on the pictures he had seen so far. All the people and scenes, that came with a special meaning to whoever was in them. All the feelings and emotions behind all of the pictures. It was beautiful in an odd way. Not just the pictures, but the thoughts and feelings that accompanied them. He couldn't wait to see more.


	5. Chapter 5

Darren stepped back from the closet door and moved to exit through the correct door. He slid open the wooden door and stepped into the hallway. He turned around and pushed Gavner's bedroom door closed. When it was fully shut Darren saw a huge white envelope with his name on it and a note attached.

He pulled off the note. "Darren, hope you enjoy these pictures. I found them going through some of my old stuff in storage. Glad you like my pictures. –Gavner "Darren folded the note into neat halves and stuck it into his pants pocket.

He broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out a handful of paper. As promised, they were another collection of pictures from Gavner.

The first picture was of Vampire Mountain. It showed the rugged mountain with its tall peaks and rocky outside. All around the mountain it showed the landscape the trees, the smaller hills, and the exit tunnels for the Hall of Final Voyage. The stream that flowed out of the tunnel was bright blue in contrast to the rest of the mountain, and the trees brought individual bits of green to the barren landscape. "Vampire Mountain" was written above the peak in small cursive lettering.

The next was of Mr. Crepsley and Arra Sails. They were walking up a cobblestone path outside of a small building. Mr. Crepsley had his head turned towards Arra and was smiling at her, his scar elongated up the left side of his face. Arra was looking at him, smiling back, in response to his grin. Darren didn't know exactly where they were, but they were walking away from a small wooden cabin in what appeared to be the country. The moon cast a dim glow over them, and it gave the pair on the walkway a dim aura the spread out from them in the darkness. "Moonlit Strolling for the Happy Couple"

The third picture was of Kurda, Vanez, Seba, Arra and Mr. Crepsley. They were all swimming in a large lake. Arra had her arm outstretched where she had just send a spray of water all over Darren's mentor. Kurda was floating, face-up, in the crystal clear water. Vanez had what looked like a river rock, in his palm. He and Seba were looking at it. The whole scene reminded Darren of when he would go to the public pool with his friends when they were children. "Taking a Swim" was the name of this picture, an appropriate title in Darren's perspective.

Another picture was Mr. Crepsley and Darren. They were standing, facing each other, obviously arguing about something, in Mr. Crepsley's old tent at the Cirque du Freak. Darren looked closer and saw that the object of the argument was the shoes he was wearing. He had on thick boots for their journey to the mountain, and his mentor was obviously attempting to get him to take them off. Darren smiled as he remembered that particular conversation, when most vampire ways were still foreign to him. "Family Differences" was the title at the top of the page, scrawled in black above Mr. Crepsley's head.

The fifth picture was Gavner and Mr. Crepsley. They were walking through the tunnels deep in the heart of Vampire Mountain. Gavner looked hopelessly confused, while Mr. Crepsley looked determined. He didn't have his scar and looked half of his age now, Darren guessed that they picture was when his mentor was a half-vampire, still Seba's assistant. "We Were Lost for Three Days." Darren laughed at the notion that Mr. Crepsley had ever gotten lost inside Vampire Mountain; he was so serious about everything, it seemed almost impossible for him to get confused.

The last picture was Darren. Harkat, Mr. Crepsley, and Gavner. They were clad in there dull gray knit sweaters with matching hats. All except Harkat, who was dressed in his usual bright blue. They were packing there things from one of their campsites. Mr. Crepsley's hat was lopsided on his head, making his red hair stick up on the side oh his head, and the rest of his hair crushed under his hat. Gavner wasn't in much better shape; his brown hair was frizzy and puffed out from his head about as far as it would go. Darren's hair, seeing as Harkat was bald, was the only one in relatively good position. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that when they were traveling. "Traveling with Friends" was the label on the top of the picture, just above the ends of Gavner's frizzy hair.

Darren slid the pictures back into the envelope, realizing that with everyone he saw, the more he learned about his vampire family. He learned about places, old and new; people, lost and alive; and experiences that would otherwise have been forgotten in the rush of things. He learned about things that had happened long before he was born, things that had shaped the lives of all of the vampires around him; it was interesting to know that. That he was looking at illustrations of things that had happened. He wondered if Gavner had nay more he could see.


	6. Chapter 6

Holding the envelope in his hands, Darren made a decision that he should out it in Gavner's bedroom. Things like this shouldn't just be left out into the hallway. He twisted the metal knob and stepped back into the dimly lit room. Debating whether or not to put them on the bureau or on the desk, Darren looked around the room.

Deciding on the desk, he walked over to it and set down the envelope carefully. He decided to leave a note for Gavner, saying that these were the pictures. Looking at the top of the desk, he found what looked like a pencil, but no paper. Frowning to himself, he pulled open the single drawer on the desk.

Opening it up, he found the paper he had wanted, along with something else. Next to the stack of blank sheets of paper was another stack of paper. They, however, were decorated with illustrations. No doubt work of Gavner's. Eagerly, but carefully, Darren reached in and pulled them out of the hole.

The top picture was a more recent one that several Darren had seen. It was the view of what appeared to be a circus. Darren realized that it was the Cirque Du Freak. He could make out Mr. Crepsley's dark tent, Mr. Tall's caravan, Rhamus Twobellies outdoor kitchen, and the large tent Darren and Evra used to share when he was still traveling with the circus. It seemed like a lifetime away now, with all that had happened recently. These drawings seemed like something out of a completely different chapter of Darren's life, not just a few months ago. "Cirque Du Freak" was written in simple black print above the peak of the oddly shaped tents.

Next in the stack was a portrait of Darren's least favorite person in the world. The pale, chubby face of Desmond Tiny smiled back cruelly at him. He had on his same clothes, all the way down to the stupid rain boots that were a sickening puce green color. He had that same look that he always had, his tiny eyes filled with a dark want. The want of bloodshed and death, that seemed to follow the strange little man everywhere he went. "Destiny Calls" was the label of the picture, written directly over Mr. Tiny's bald head.

Quickly placing the picture of Mr. Tiny at the back of the stack, Darren moved on to find the next picture. It was an elaborate depiction of Gavner, Arra Sails, and Mr. Crepsley. Darren's mentor looked infuriated, his oath open like he was yelling, and his face the same shade of red as his clothes. Arra was glaring at him, her mouth turned in a defiant expression, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Gavner looked petrified, to stunned to say anything, or even join the argument. "She's Retaking the Trials." Darren's eyes widened. That must be what they're arguing about.

The next picture was one of Mr. Crepsley. He was lying on the floor, his eyes closed, with an empty glass clasped in his outstretched hand. Vanez, Arra, and Seba were kneeled down beside him, Vanez's face turned up in an unbelieving expression, Arra shaking with silent laughter, and Seba fixed with a look of concern. "The First Time Larten Got Drunk". Darren laughed; picturing Mr. Crepsley drunk was very difficult. He was always so serious, but here it was, proof that his mentor had actually been intoxicated.

The next picture was Arra Sails, with Mr. Crepsley in the background. Although the sky in the portrait was black as night, Darren could see that the ground was blanketed with snow. The people in the picture looked considerably younger than they did now, both in their early twenties, instead of Mr. Crepsley looking about sixty. He looked at the tiny picture of his mentor, he had a lump of snow in his hands, like he was trying to make something out of it, but was failing at it. Arra, however, had succeeded in making a snowball and had her arm reared back, ready to throw it at her red-haired friend. "She Took Him Down" and Darren could believe it.

The last picture was one of Gavner sting at a desk. He had a pencil in his hands, and was leaning over a piece of paper. His hands were stretched over the sheet of paper as he drew the picture of Arra and Mr. Crepsley in the snow. It was a diagonal view of the scene, so half of Gavner's face, and the picture were all that showed in the picture. His eyes were full of a determination as they searched the page for a place to add detail to the picture. "Drawing", was the name of the picture, written in the same black just above the general's head.

Darren put the picture at the back of the stack to where he was looking once again at the circus he used to call home. He remembered all those pictures, all those scenes he had seen. They all told a unique story, everyone one explains something different for everyone in them. Maybe that was why he enjoyed looking at them, realizing that each one told a story.

(A/N) Sorry for the weird ending, I apologize for the weirdness. LOL! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this, the next chapter should be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Giving the stack of pictures one last glance Darren moved to put them back in their proper place inside the desk drawer. Looking down so he could put them in the proper place Darren saw, with great happiness, that he had missed a solitary picture that was lying in the bottom of the desk drawer.

He picked it up carefully; it looked like a newspaper almost. The paper on the edges was yellowing, but some of the parts looked recently drawn, as the color was darker and more prominent. It had no label, it didn't need one, it was easy enough to tell what it was. A complex collection of many pictures, all depicting a different scene.

On the upper right of the paper, in faded black was a drawing of Vanez Blane. He was turned at an angle, one arm extended in front of him in fighting position, and a long, thin sword held in his other, turned forwards. His short hair had flecks of blood in it, and his face was bared in a vicious battle snarl. With his empty eye-socket he looked truly frightening. Darren shuddered to think about what he was actually trying to kill, it had to be hard to kill for his face to look like that.

Right next to Vanez, where it looked like he was pointing his sword at the neighboring picture, was the vampire Darren had come to know as Patrick Goulder, and Gavner Purl. They were standing up, facing each other, both wearing a serious expression. As Darren looked closer he realized that the two of them had there fingertips pressed together. Gavner was becoming a vampire, or half-vampire. Darren had never actually though of any of his adult friends going through the same thing he had. The blood going through his veins, the jolt of pain when it hit his heart, he knew it had happened to them, but he had never really though about it.

The third and final scene at the top of the page was of Seba and Mr. Crepsley. They were sitting at a table, discussing something. Mr. Crepsley had his defining scar, so Darren could tell that he was no longer Seba's apprentice, he was a full vampire. His mentor looked worried, and Seba's usual smile had disappeared from his face. Darren's mentor looked very anxious and like he was in a seriously dark mood, Darren had never seen him look like that, not even when they were going to fight Murlough.

A little below them was Kurda and Mika Ver Leth. Kurda was smiling at the prince, his mouth open and his arms spread wide, like he was explaining something very important. Mika looked very bored, and his usual scowl was the only emotion gracing his features. Darren almost laughed at that. Kurda was enthusiastic as always, while the vampire prince was bored. As usual.

Next to them was a green haired man, dressed in grotesque animal fur that was in desperate need of a washing. He's talking to a familiar face though. Desmond Tiny was standing across form the green man, his heart shaped watch swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Darren had no idea what they were discussing in the tiny picture, but just seeing Mr. Tiny made the teenager shiver, and the green man wasn't exactly reassuring.

Last in that row of pictures was Arra, Seba, and Mr. Crepsley. They were lying side by side with Arra's head on Mr. Crepsley's chest. He had his hand laid softly on her hair, a few strands of the ebony caught in between his fingers. Her eye's were closed, she gave off the image that she was sleeping, Mr. Crepsley's eyes were closed too, and both of them looked perfectly at peace, like everything in there life was exactly the way it should be.

The one underneath them was the newest drawing; it was Darren and Harkat, walking down the halls of Vampire Mountain. Darren didn't even remember this, but it must have been shortly after they arrived. He was still in his gray outfit, while Harkat was still in his bright blue travel robes. Darren had his head turned toward the little person, and his mouth open as he talked in the picture, while Harkat's green moons were staring back at him.

In the middle of the bottom section of the page was Gavner and Arra. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and her head was buried in her arms that were crossed on her drawn-up knees. The whole scene reflected sadness, from Gavner's helpless frown, to Arra's crushed pose. Darren had no idea what was going on, and he wasn't sure he exactly wanted to.

The last picture on the page was Mr. Crepsley, Arra, Gavner, Darren, and Harkat. They were standing in the hall of sport, standing up, all talking. The Darren in the picture was staring wide eyed, along with Harkat, at the adult vampires. Mr. Crepsley was right in the middle of rolling his eyes, while Gavner was laughing, and Arra was staring defiantly at the pair of them. Darren laughed at the picture; it had captured the six of them perfectly in that moment.

All the pictures had done that. They had all captured little bits of life, intricately and perfectly, so that other people could look at them. Darren had loved them, loved seeing all of his friends life on paper. He had learned so much about them, he had learned important things about his big new family. He placed them back in the dresser and shut the door, and then headed out to find Mr. Crepsley and Harkat. Maybe they could do something together.

**(A/N) Hence the end of Desenhando De Vampiro, or Portuguese for Drawings of Vampires. Thank goodness for everyone who reviewed and favorited. **

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_** If I get any requests to keep moving with this story, I might, but until then it is done. Peace out, peoples!**


	8. Epilouge

** (A/N) This is the epilogue. Kind of sad, but I have decided that for Desenhando De Vampiro, this is the last chapter. Be warned, it's a little dark, and kind of depressing. Enjoy, Please R&R**

Darren sat still as stone on the table. His sister's kitchen table, the same sister he hadn't seen since he first became a creature of the night. He stares at the page in front to him, everyone else is asleep, but he was unable to fall asleep himself, haunted by dark memories.

Looking at the paper, he realizes that everything on it is a dark reminder of his life. He also understands why his late friend Gavner used to draw pictures to express his feelings towards things. Drawing them out on paper was like release from the pain that life brought involuntarily with it.

But Gavner didn't draw what was on the paper. Darren did. He doesn't think there as good as the vampire general's were, but they show what they need to, and that's all that's important. They show death, in all its entirety. Five scenes, each holding a different person, each reflecting different emotions.

The first is Gavner, lying completely still with his back pressed back against the wall of the caves of vampire mountain. A dark torrent of blood on the front of his shirt, where Kurda had stabbed him with his knife. It showed Darren, injured and crying, sitting on the floor next to him, and Kurda, standing, and staring in shock at them, just a little farther back. Seeing it pulls the whole event to the forefront to Darren's mind. Planting itself forever in his memory.

A little to the side of that was Arra Sails, Mr. Crepsley knelt beside her, cradling her head in his lap. Tears on his face as he watched her die from the deep stomach wound the vampaneze, Glalda, had inflicted on her. She was smiling up at him, her mouth open as she said what were probably her last words to the love of her life. Darren could hardly stand to look at it, but at the same time he couldn't look away from it.

To the right of Arra, at the top corner of the page, was Kurda. He was facing the entire vampire clan at the trial that would end his life. Desperation shone in his brilliant blue eyes, practically begging the vampires to listen to him, to save the clan by joining the vampaneze. Even though Darren knew that his blonde friend was long dead, he couldn't help but feel that Kurda was looking straight at him form the picture he had drawn. Like he was able to see the half vampire even though he was just a drawing.

On the rest of the page there were only two pictures. Each taking up half of the remaining space on the paper.

On the left was Mr. Crepsley. Falling from the platform in the fight against Steve, Gannen, and the decoy lord of the vampaneze. The picture showed him falling through the air, his red clothes torn and bloody from the fight, into the pit of fiery stakes down below. The red and orange flames seem to swallow him up in the picture, tainting the last view he had of his beloved father-figure with darkness, despite the light the flames gave off in the otherwise dark cavern.

The last picture showed Steve Leopard and Shancus Von. Along with Darren and Darius. Steve had his arms around the small snake boy, and his mouth was turned upward in a cruel, sadistic smile. Pure fear showed in the small boy's eyes, fear and confusion, at the vampaneze lord threatened to kill him. Darren looked at his own self in the picture, his features twisted with hate and rage. Holding his own nephew tight against him, threatening to kill him if Steve didn't let Shancus go.

That was a new one. He had only drawn it about an hour ago. Unable to sleep, the murder of the young boy vivid in his mind. He looked over all the pictures again, all his friends who had been killed, murdered before there time.

He vowed that Shancus would be the last picture he would ever draw on this paper. He wouldn't let Steve and his demon followers kill anyone else who was close to him. He promised himself, it would never happen again.

He folded up the paper, and put it in the shirt pocket directly above his heart. That's where all his long gone friends belonged. They all had a special place with him, and he would keep the picture there as long as he lived. Which judging by the way the war was headed, might not be that long.

(A/N) Hoped you liked it! Might post another part, making it a trilogy! Not sure though, Review and tell me if you want one! :)


End file.
